Dylan
by LOLChanny819
Summary: "Chad Cooper?" She wrinkled her nose. "It sounds like it's missing something." For ChadxChannyxSonny's Have a Great CDC Writing Contest.


**Disclaimer: Okay, it's confession time: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or So Random!.**

**Today is an exceptionally good day. A) I have a four day weekend, and today was my last day of school until Tuesday. B) I just bought an album from iTunes for the first time EVER. And it's EPIC! C) I have lots of story ideas. D) Heejun Han (not Hay-Jun…gosh, Idol judges, it isn't that hard to say! Haha.) made it to the top 13 in American Idol! You guys seriously can't imagine how hard I was breathing from the suspense of not knowing whether or not he would make it. BUT HE DID! (I wrote this on Thursday, but I wanted to share these awesome facts with y'all anyway).**

**Okay, so that's why this is a good day. Now, the reason for this one shot: I'm entering ChadxChannyxSonny's contest for Sterling Knight's 23****rd**** birthday! I don't know if any of you guys have seen it, but you should enter. The deadline isn't until Monday. Okay, story time!**

Dylan

Fourteen year old Chad Dylan Cooper – then going by Chad Cooper – bit his lip, studying himself closely in the mirror. Something wasn't right. Maybe it was his hair. Maybe it was his skin. Maybe it was his eyes. Something just seemed off to him.

Sticking out his tongue, Chad crossed his eyes, chuckling softly to himself. There. That was better. So much more attractive.

But no, there was still something missing. "Mom," Chad called out tentatively. "Can you come here for a second?" His mom would know what the problem was. She always did – especially when the problem was that his sandwich had too much crust left on it.

A few seconds later, Mrs. Cooper popped her head in his doorway, and exasperated look on her face. This was the fifth time her son had called her into his room this morning. "What's the problem _this time_, Chad? Unless you want to be late, we have to go. And I'm pretty sure you don't want to start off on the wrong foot."

He sighed, but didn't budge. "I know, but something seems wrong. Is it my hair?" He didn't care if he sounded more feminine than his little sister right now – and she liked to play with make-up – there was something definitely wrong. And he was_ not _going to work until it was fixed.

See, Chad had gotten a part on this new drama show, _Mackenzie Falls_. It seemed kind of cool – a little cheesy, but that was okay. It _had_ to be better than the other new show that was starting, anyway. What was it called again? _So Blandom_? In any case, it sounded absolutely awful.

Chad's mom sighed, looking him up and down, a small, amused smile on her face. Her son could be such a diva – she just hoped it didn't get worse. Today was probably the first time she had ever seen him show any inkling of concern about the way he looked. But Coopers were not, and had never been, ugly. It just wasn't in their gene pool. He had nothing to worry about. "Chad, you look _fine_. And we seriously have to leave. Grab a granola bar or something for breakfast – you don't have time for waffles today."

He wrinkled his nose at her. "I can't eat _waffles_ anymore, Mommy. They're for _average people_." And chad Dylan Cooper was not average. He was a god. "Now tell me what's wrong with me. I won't go until you do." Even gods had bad hair days, right?

Mrs. Cooper groaned, sarcasm oozing its way into her voice. "You look _perfect_." She shook her head, annoyed. "Get in the car right this very minute, Chad Dylan. We have to go. _Now_."

Chad winced. He hated when she called him by his middle name. Dylan just wasn't cool. There was no way it would work as a celebrity name – he made a mental note to tell her never to call him that in public. "Okay, okay. Geez, what crawled up your butt?"

She looked at him, jaw dropped, arms crossed, and he gulped, running down the stairs. Too far.

…

The first thing Chad saw as he walked into the studio was a pretty girl with dark brown hair. She smiled a little and started to walk over to him. She seemed composed – she must have been acting professionally for a long time.

Sure, Chad had done a few shows – like _The Goody Gang_ – as a kid, but he hadn't ever done anything big before. This was his shot at fame; he hoped to God the pretty girl didn't make him too nervous. He acted like a dork when he was nervous, and dorks didn't belong in Hollywood.

As she got closer, she spoke. He recognized her now from a commercial, but decided to let her go ahead and talk anyway – he was a gentleman, after all. "Hi, I'm Portlyn Maddison. What's your name?"

Chad grinned goofily, his inner dorkiness creeping out. A cute girl was talking to him, and she was from _Hollywood_. _She was a star_. "I'm Chad. Chad Cooper. Nice to meet you."

She laughed, crossing her arms. "Chad Cooper? It sounds like it's missing something. What's your middle name, Chad Cooper?"

He blushed – she had a pretty laugh, too. "Um…it's Dylan." He wasn't sure why he said it; it just sort of slipped out. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Ugh. _Dylan_.

Portlyn nodded. "Chad Dylan Cooper. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Grabbing his hand, she led him along. "Well, Chad Dylan Cooper, you should use your middle name more often. Trust me." She leaned into him, her lips an inch from his ear. "If you do, I'll let you kiss me."

He shivered, nodding silently. Chad _Dylan_ Cooper it was.

…

A year and a half later, Chad walked down the halls of Condor Studios, his signature swagger turned on full blast. He watched in amusement as girls fell at his feet in awe. It was nice to be famous.

He was officially going by Chad Dylan Cooper – and, as promised, he got to kiss Portlyn whenever he wanted. But still, something didn't feel right. The name didn't feel right.

It wasn't as if he didn't like going by Chad Dylan Cooper; there was just something missing. It didn't sound good enough. It sounded dorky. He didn't understand why the girls liked it so much – it was_ just_ a name.

It was while he was pondering this that he saw her. Another pretty brunette. She was sitting in the Commissary talking to The Randoms, but he barely noticed the immediate treachery. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She wasn't just pretty; she was beautiful.

Smiling softly to himself, Chad found himself compelled to walk over to her. As he approached, the Randoms turned their noses at him, but she smiled. "Oh my gosh, you're Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Huh. So maybe his name wasn't so bad after all.

**So…I didn't like this. At all. Too short, too skippy, too…heehee. Skippy. Like the peanut butter…I'm getting off track. Anyway, click the tiny little review button down below and let me know what you thought! Are you clicking yet? Hope so! *smiles* Kay, thanks! And happy early birthday, Sterling Knight! March 5****th****! SMILES!**

**LOL**


End file.
